


Monster

by unrelated_user



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Child AU, F/M, Lauki - Freeform, Light Angst, idk how to tag im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrelated_user/pseuds/unrelated_user
Summary: It's been many years since Lune defeated the Phantom Scythe, Lauren and Kieran settled down settled down and had their daughter Sophia. One day Sophia comes home and tells her parents what she's been learning about.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Monster

Lauren and Kieran sat in the drawing room, Kieran working on a new art piece and Lauren at her desk looking at files. Lauren looked up at her husband, who was hunched over his new drawing on a stool. His brows furrowed and a concentrated look on his face. She smiled. 

"Kieran..." 

No response. He continued to work. Lauren stood from her desk. 

"Kieran?"

Kieran looked up still in a daze. "Hm? Yes, what is it Darling?"

"Sophia should be home from school soon." 

Just as she said that the door flew open. Their daughter Sophia burst in. Sophia was the spitting image of her mother, however she had her fathers icy blue eyes. 

"Daddy!" She ran to Kieran and hugged him tight. Sophia was also a daddy's girl. Lauren smiled, she loved how gentle Kieran was with her, and how he spoiled her.

"There's my girl!" Kieran ruffled her hair. Lauren walked over and kissed both of them on the head. Sophia sat in Kieran lap, and Kieran rubbed his thumb over Lauren's hand.

"How was your day at school sweetheart?" Lauren asked. 

"It was great! A boy kept teasing me and pulled my hair, so at recess I kicked him in the ribs and told him to never mess with me again!"

"Sophia!" Lauren exclaimed.

"What? You told me to never start a fight only to finish them! And I did!" Sophia raised her arms in defiance.

Kieran burst out laughing. "She really is her mothers daughter isn't she?" He looked up at Lauren smirking.

Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed, "What did you learn today?"

"Oh we're learning about the history of Ardhilas! And this evil organization called the Phantom Scythe."

"Oh, and what do you know about it?" Kieran asked.

"They we're awful! They blew up a train station, and killed many people!" 

Lauren froze. The scenes played out in her head. 243 deaths. 328 wounded. 176 missing.

She ran amongst the bodies and destruction screaming.

" _I_ _knew you never meant to kill me Ren."_

"Lauren? Lauren are you alright Darling?" Kieran took her hand, pulling her out of her trance. 

"I'm fine Kieran..." Lauren smiled weakly. 

"What's wrong mommy?" Sophia looked up at her mother.

"Sophia, your mother was there the day of the Allendale Train Station Tragedy..." Kieran explained. Sophia jumped out of Kieran's lap and ran to hug her mother. 

"I'm so sorry mommy!"

"It's alright... I lost a very good friend that day..." A pained expression settled on her face. "So what else do you know about the Phantom Scythe?" Lauren asked hoping to change the subject.

"They had assassins! They would kill off people they didn't like. Oh and there was the Purple Hyacinth! He was the most dreaded assassin of all!"

Laurens head shot up to look at Kieran. His face darkened and he stared at the ground.

"And what do you think of this Purple Hyacinth?" He asked quietly.

"Kieran..." Lauren whispered.

"I think he's a monster!" 

Kieran's blood ran cold. 

_"You're NOTHING but a MONSTER."_

_"Do not become the monster they want you to be, YOU HEAR ME , KIERAN?"_

He dropped his pencil, his hands shaking. Memories of _every single_ kill he had every done played through his mind. The faces of the victims right before he slit their throats. The blood splattering over the room and his face. The way the color of the hyacinths clashed with the pool of bright red crimson. 

_"You... You were that boy..."_

"Daddy?" Sophia cocked her head at her fathers strange behavior. 

"Sophia you need to leave... You have homework to do don't you?" Lauren nudged her towards the door.

"But-"

"No but's! Homework!" Lauren closed the door as Sophia reluctantly left. She turned to face Kieran, who held his face in his hands.

"Kieran..." She silently slid towards him and wrapped her arms around his shivering body, kissing his raven hair.

"She's right..." Kieran's voice cracked as he began to sob. Lauren stayed silent and held him tighter. 

Gently lifting his face she gazed into his blue, tear filled eyes. "And I love you despite it." She placed a small kiss on his lips, wiped his tears, and smiled weakly.

Kieran stood up and embraced her. 

"I really don't deserve you, Mon Amour."

* * *

**the next day**

"So what did you learn about today?" Kieran asked, following their routine of welcoming Sophia home from school.

"Kieran we shouldn't-" Lauren recalled the disastrous events of the day before.

Sophia's face lit up. "We learn about how the Phantom Scythe was taken down today!"

Kieran raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" 

"Yeah! Two masked vigilantes by the name of Lune took them out!!! No one knows who they are and where they are now!"

Kieran shot Lauren a look, grinning as if to say, "Yes we did that."

"Really?" Kieran pretended to sound surprised. "And what do you think of this Lune huh?"

"I think they're heroes!"

Kieran nodded. "Me too sweetheart, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic that is poorly written and not proof read.  
> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> ALSO IF YOU LOOKED AT THE UNFISHED VERSION, NO YOU DIDN'T :)  
> I MEANT TO SAVE IT AS A DRAFT AND I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED IT OOPSIEE HAHA


End file.
